


just for a second, i'm a speed it up for you just for a second

by r1ker



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ker/pseuds/r1ker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wesley tells and wilson graciously follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just for a second, i'm a speed it up for you just for a second

**Author's Note:**

> a member of the wilson/fisk twitter squad made a post on tumblr about wesley guiding wilson and i went with it *eyes emoji* 
> 
> title from slow motion by trey songz because yes.

It happens slowly, as all things that are satisfactory and well do, and soon Wilson’s easing him down onto the queen bed in the center of the master bedroom, cautiously hovering over him. His hands are tense from where they linger just above Wesley’s chest.

 

            “You can undress me,” Wesley instructs, hands working alongside Wilson’s to dispose of the blue dress shirt and white undershirt and toss them away onto the floor. Wilson appears a bit baffled once faced with an expanse of tanned chest and light hair on the skin. Again he looks up to Wesley, searching for some sort of rebuttal to this.

 

            He doesn’t want to be treated as some blushing virgin, someone so sexually inadequate he has to stop every two seconds and reread the manual for what to do next in order to produce the greatest results. He’s merely overwhelmed, his mind concludes as Wesley tugs him down to kiss him. Whatever invasive thoughts he was planning on keeping around disappear into the guise Wesley’s mouth gives him and he leans down a little further onto him and the bed.

 

            Wesley pulls back for air a little stronger than he anticipated. He instantly has to tamp down the concerned look Wilson has for him with another kiss, this time softer, and holds Wilson’s face in his hands.

 

            “You’ve never had sex with a guy before, have you?” Wesley asks bluntly but with room for understanding should the answer be what he’s anticipating.

 

            “No,” Wilson answers, occupying his line of vision and most of his attention to a grouping of freckles on Wesley’s shoulder. He’s curious how they got there – such a refined man couldn’t have seen that much of the sun to necessitate such a recreational marking – but he can’t help but look up at Wesley’s face again.

 

            Wesley almost looks compassionate, but at the same time formulating a plan on what, or rather how, the order of the events that are about to transpire next will go in.

 

            “If you want to, I mean, if you really want to listen to me and learn just a little, you can,” Wesley explains, almost juvenilely, but firmly. He wriggles from Wilson’s grip long enough to edge off his pants and expose his briefs.

 

            Wilson’s rendered wordless for a moment, just a moment. His hand drifts downward to indulge in the contact he’s wanted for so long but Wesley restrains him.

 

            “No,” Wesley says, almost as if he’s chastising someone for jumping on the ball just a bit too soon. He gives Wilson’s hand a soft squeeze and sets it aside. Giving the band of his underwear a light pull he shimmies down to where his ass is resting on the soft comforter. He’s not quite hard but that’s where the second act of this play begins; now’s the time to put Wilson’s eagerness to good work, working him into an arousal strong enough to be maintained and seen to properly. “Now, touch me.”

 

            Wilson’s hand is hesitant. He’s done this enough to know that if it’s not done properly, that is, too hard or without proper lubrication, it’s painful as hell and no fun for both parties involved. Wesley almost seems to read his mind and fumbles for a bottle of lube in a small drawer within the headboard. Wilson takes over then, putting some in the palm of his hand and beginning to work Wesley’s cock at the middle.

 

            Wesley draws in a breath of air and releases it in a light gasp. He just sits back and lets Wilson work him into hardness, soon so filled with arousal he’s damn near close to aching. He rocks his hips slowly into the fine grain of Wilson’s palm and after a short amount of time spent doing nothing but being touched, he puts his hand on Wilson’s to get him to stop.

 

            “Alright,” Wesley breathes out, swallowing deeply and producing an effect that has Wilson entranced. He pulls his legs up and allows Wilson to slide into the V they make. “Alright now I’m going to let you open me, get me ready, because there’s no way we can do this without some prior preparation. Start slow.”

 

Wilson nods, puts more lube into his hand, this time on the tips of his first two fingers, and lowers them. He slides in with one at first and Wesley rears up with one foot on the bench at the end of the bed, moans quietly as it begins to move. Wilson puts one hand on Wesley’s trembling belly, notes mentally how the muscles beneath struggle to bring in breath, and works on adding a second.

 

“Oh, God, that’s good, that’s so good,” Wesley groans. He brings a hand to his face, almost seeming to hide it in shame of his pleasure, but Wilson’s free hand takes it away. As best as he can in his current position, Wilson kisses him deeply. He keeps it chaste, not wanting to over stimulate Wesley this early in the game. They release with a soft sound as Wilson adds a third finger. That one doesn’t last long, for Wesley pulls on his wrist impatiently before it’s barely been in for a minute. “Okay, come on, I can’t take it anymore.”

 

Wilson feels a bit discouraged, misinterpreting that last statement, and pulls back to kneel on the bench. Wesley goes for Wilson, leaning up on the edges of his elbows, and tugs him back. His hands begin to undo Wilson’s pants, tearing the button from its hole and the belt from its loops and shoving them down to where they’re almost midway down Wilson’s legs.

 

Inching closer on the bed, pushing Wesley a little more into the middle of it, Wilson goes for a pillow to better accustom Wesley’s hips. The sharp jut of them end up resting on a thin pillow and Wesley does his best to angle his legs up to give Wilson as much room as possible.

 

Wilson can’t help what he’s about to ask next. He’s had a niggling fear in the back of his mind for the last few minutes and takes the time before to discuss it.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you, am I?” Wilson asks, hands on either side anchoring him atop Wesley. His cock is just out of reach, Wesley can see from his limited point of view. He tries to wiggle downward in an effort to finally get it inside him, something he’s been thinking and dreaming and jerking off about for weeks now, but Wilson stops him. “Tell me I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

“You’re not going to hurt me, I promise,” Wesley reassures, bringing one hand up to cup Wilson’s cheek. Wilson nods, looks down for just a moment, and begins to push inside of Wesley. He lets out a breath he’s had held ever since they started and begins to move in and out experimentally.

 

Wesley’s amazed; Wilson’s big, not that he anticipated him to be anticlimactic in the size department, but a little more so than Wesley had mentally prepared himself for. It hurts and he feels like he lied to Wilson but this is to be expected; in all the encounters Wesley’s had in the past with men (there were a few before he came into the care of Wilson, affairs had in college dorms under the influence of alcohol and youth) had the same degree of discomfort he has now. Eventually, he always decides, it will let up and be replaced with something extraordinary.

He fully agrees this time.

 

Soon, Wilson is slamming into him with a newfound brand of voraciousness, sending Wesley sliding up and down the bed.

 

“Come on, harder,” Wesley gasps, shoving his hips down to meet Wilson’s. His thigh muscles tense and he shakes it off just as soon as it begins, not wanting to worry Wilson for a second. “It doesn’t hurt, you’re doing so great I just can’t fucking believe how great it… it feels so fucking good, I…”

 

Wesley brings a hand down to begin finishing off the raging erection Wilson’s given him and he gets to stroking. He tugs at his cock as Wilson’s thrusts begin to stutter, signaling the impending arrival of his release. Wesley, as always he seems, comes first, white drawing lines into his skin and staining the dips of his chest. He can tell he’s whimpering something and he’s instantly embarrassed when his ears catch Wilson’s name in the pleading.

 

Wilson comes with a strangled groan not ten seconds after Wesley does and pulls out just as soon as he becomes soft inside him. He rolls over and lies beside Wesley, hiding his face in his shoulder.

 

“You follow instruction well,” Wesley says coolly, as if he wasn’t getting fucked expertly a few minutes before, and he buries his face in Wilson’s neck. There they lie for a long period of time, relishing in just how well their dynamic works both in and out of the workplace. This time, with reversed positions.

**Author's Note:**

> i was worrying a little today about all my fiskley fics being pwp's but then i was like nah. don't feel like that, because wilson's dick Will Stay Hard


End file.
